


Let it be

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Akihiko pins him down and Haruki admits his feelings.





	Let it be

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I had to write a quick piece while I had a gap. I love this ship honestly.
> 
> I haven't watched the whole anime so if the characterization is a bit shitty, I'm sorry xx
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Haruki isn't sure why doesn't push Akihiko off as soon as they fall onto the bed. His body is heavy on Haruki's, large and warm and almost smothering. Somewhere deeps down Haruki tells himself he likes it, his hand reaching to touch Akihiko's back. His fingers twitch against Akihiko's shirt, sliding against the fabric until they settle on his lower back. The muscles are tense beneath his hands as Haruki pats his back.

Akihiko hums, face buried in Haruki's neck as the sounds of snoring fills the room. Haruki swallows, heat spreading from the place on his neck where Akihiko's breath ghosts over him. His heart is pounding in his chest, not sure to stay still or get off the bed. He stays frozen for several minutes, listening to Akihiko's snores and the gushing of his own blood in his ears. He's uncomfortable and unbearably hot but his limbs won't move. Finally he takes a breath, moving his hands to softly push Akihiko off him.

"Oi."

Haruki tenses.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm getting out."

Akihiko lifts his head, looking over them before rolling off the other blonde.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Haruki laughs nervously, sitting up and grabbing one of the pillows.

"Aren't you going to sleep here?"

"Eh? Oh, no. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed."

Akihiko grumbled something, sitting up to wrap an arm around Haruki's waist and pulling him back. Haruki's back pressed tightly against the other's broad chest, his cheeks lighting up when Akihiko secured his other arm around him as well. The drummer leaned into him, resting his chin on Haruki's tense shoulder.

"You know we can just share."

Haruki spluttered out a reply, his face burning as he held the pillow over it. 

"I didn't quite catch that?"

Haruki groaned, "You make me nervous!"

Akihiko raised a brow, sitting back for a moment, his arms stil loosely wrapped around the other. Haruki bit his tongue, how could he say that! He didn't mean to sound like a dick, they were friends and this shouldn't be a problem but goddamnit, his heart didn't stop protesting.

"Why?"

Akihiko reached up and pulls at the elastic in Haruki's hair until the gold strands spill loosely over his slender shoulders. His fingers are combing through it, sending shivers down Haruki's spine. How could he not know what he was doing? 

"Why what?"

Suddenly Haruki was swung down onto the bed, Akihiko leaning over him with a scowl on his face. Haruki did his best not to cry out, wide eyes blinking up at Akihiko as he struggled beneath him.

"Why do I make you nervous?"

Haruki didn't know what to say, distracted by the way Akihiko's shirt fell open. Then by the way his thighs encased Haruki's and the bulking biceps and shoulders as Akihiko gripped the sheets on either side of Haruki's head.

"I-I." his heart was leaping into his throat.

"Yes?"

Akihiko tilted his head, eyes roaming over Haruki. His face was stained a bright red, eyes wide and his mouth slightly falling open. The red flush faded down his neck and into his shirt, which moved with the wild up and down racing of his chest. How cute.

"I like you." he finds himself admitting softly. 

"So, we're friends?"

Haruki's lips pulled into a thin line and he looked away, "Not like that."

"Then what else?"

"I like _like_ you, what else!" Haruki suddenly snapped.

Their eyes locked as they stared at each other for several silent minutes. Haruki felt like he was going to burst into a thousand fiery pieces. Then a smile spread over the face above him.

"You should've told me earlier."

"What do you-"

Akihiko's hot mouth pressed against Haruki's, the lip piercings not even cold as they touched Haruki's bottom lip. He let out a surprised noise, mouth opening just enough to allow Akihiko's tongue inside. His tongue piercing rolled over Haruki's teeth and rubbed at his tongue. Haruki's hands reached up to grip at Akihiko's shoulders, his fingers twisting into the fabric when Akihiko kissed him harder.

One of his large hands slid down Haruki's side, lifting his shirt so his fingers could trace the smooth planes of Haruki's stomach. Haruki arched into the touch, his nerves spasming with electricity as the other dragged his nails up Haruki's torso.They should talk about this, not just jump into something that may cause them problems, but fuck. One of his knees move to press against Haruki's growing erection, his mouth quickly swallowing Haruki's loud cry.

Akihiko found Haruki's nipple, the small bud eagerly hardening beneath his touch. He pulled away from their kiss, allowing Haruki to catch his breath as he lowered his head to Haruki's chest. He choked, biting down on his tongue as the drummer took his nipple into his mouth. The tongue stud flicked against his nipple, Akihiko biting down on softly in between messy kisses. Haruki fisted Akihiko's short hair, hips grinding up into him as much as he could and the drummer pulled back.

"W-what-"

Akihiko sat back and grabbed Haruki's arms, pinning them above his head with one hand while the other yanked Haruki's shirt up. He pulled it up until it was covering Haruki's eyes, and securing his elbows closely together.

"Akihiko, what are you, _nnnnghh_!"

Haruki thrust his hips into Akihiko's large hand and the drummer grinned, fingers spreading around Haruki and pressing down into the sensitive and burning flesh. His eyes saw nothing but a canvas black, bright stars exploding over it to blind Haruki as pleasure shot up his spine. 

_"Try not to make too much noise."_

_Akihiko's teeth came down onto Haruki's neck, sending the guitarist into a state of purely sinful and utter bliss. _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome <3


End file.
